Inhaler devices of the above types, namely e-cigarettes and personal vaporizers and electronic vapor delivery systems, are proposed as an alternative to traditional smoking articles, such as cigarettes, cigarillos, cigars and the like. Typically, these inhaler devices are designed to heat a liquid solution or a gel to produce or generate an aerosol and/or a vapor to be inhaled by a user. This liquid is usually a solution of propylene glycol (PG) and/or vegetable glycerin (VG), and typically contains a flavorant or one or more concentrated flavors.
Despite the increasing demand for these inhaler devices and the growing market, efforts are still required to develop the performance of these devices, with a view to offering more efficient and improved products. For example, these efforts are directed to an improved aerosol and/or vapor generation, improved aerosol and/or vapor delivery, and more efficient use of energy in aerosol and/or vapor generation to improve the energy consumption, i.e. enhance the battery life of the device.